Deal With It
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: Kendall is Finn's 14 year old brother. Kendall is mentally crazy. And everyone just hates him. But when something happens, Finn is heartbroken, and he has to 'deal with it'.
1. Goldfish Live in Water

**I don't own Glee. But I do own Kendall. I put some hard work into making him. **

_Kendall is Finn's 14 year old brother. Kendall is mentally crazy, and Finn has to 'deal with it'. _

Here's a description of Kendall. He is 5'6, a little skimpy. He has messy hair and hazel eyes. He has a deep, but limp and very whiny voice (like Jeffery Dallas, Google him and watch a video or two). Kendall's casual, everyday outfit is made of a T-shirt and pajama pants, and he wears a footie pajama to bed. Sometimes he doesn't understand the difference between up and down.

This is for entertainment and for comedic purposes. I have no intention of offending anyone.

* * *

"Ma?"

Carole looked up from her computer.

"Ma?!"

"What, Kendy?"

"I'm hungry."

"Can you wait a few minutes, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I can. What's our address?"

"Uh..." she struggled to remember at that busy moment, "415, Whitman Avenue." She focused her attention back on the screen.

"Okay." He waddled to his room.

Finn stepped into the kitchen. "Mom?"

"What, honey?"

"What did he need our address for...?"

"I don't know. Just leave him alone."

"Hey, I'm going to Puck's for a while."

"Can you please make Kendall some lunch before you go? I have to get this work done by twelve o'clock."

"Uh..." he sighed, "fine."

"Thanks."

Finn headed for the kitchen. Soon later, he called Kendall down for lunch.

"Calm down, I'm coming!" Kendall rushed and sat down. He observed his food.

There was a bowl of tomato soup, with Goldfish crackers floating around gracefully. And next to the bowl was a slice of bread with a thick layer of butter.

"Finn, seriously?" Kendall whined, waving the bread in the air. "You are feeding me_ raw toast_?!"

"It's bread," was Finn's response.

"And this just ain't right. Goldfish live in _water_, not 'mato soup!"

"What's going on?" Carole wandered in.

"It's all wrong!" Kendall screamed. "It is all wrong!"

"I thought you liked tomato soup?"

"Oh, and I thought the Easter Bunny was real. But no, we _all_ know it's actually Santa Claus..."


	2. Rice Krispies, Shoes, and Mustard

**I don't own Glee. But I do own Kendall. I put some hard work into making him.**

_Kendall is Finn's 14 year old brother. Kendall is mentally crazy, and Finn has to 'deal with it'._

Here's a description of Kendall. He is 5'6, a little skimpy. He has messy hair and hazel eyes. He has a deep, but limp and very whiny voice (like Jeffery Dallas, Google him and watch a video or two). Kendall's casual, everyday outfit is made of a T-shirt and pajama pants, and he wears a footie pajama to bed. Sometimes he doesn't understand the difference between up and down.

Again, this is for entertainment and for comedic purposes. I have no intention of offending anyone.

* * *

"I'm going to the grocery store," Carole announced.

"Can you get me some crispy rice cereal?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, I'll add Rice Krispies to the list."

"No, Ma. I want crispy rice, not Rice Krispes. I want _crispy rice_."

"Okay, I'll add _crispy rice _to the list."

He sighed. "Thank you."

"Finn?!" Carole called through the doorway.

Finn paused his video game and looked up. "What?"

"I'm going to the grocery store. You want anything?"

"No. But can you take him with you? He's been annoying all morning and I kind of need a break."

"Yes."

"Ma?" Kendall said. "Ma?!"

Carole returned to the table, letting Kendall know that she didn't leave him.

"Why do you make a list?" he wondered.

"Just in case I forget something in the store."

"I want toe shoes. Can I get some toe shoes?"

* * *

Finn opened the door, welcoming Puck in.

"Wipe your shoes of the rug or my mom will freak," Finn said loudly.

"Chill, dude," his friend replied, "I know."

"I made my mom take Kendall with her."

"I would've too." Puck stepped in a tubstance. A gooey substance, a thick liquid. "Holy..." Puck dared to look down at the yellow mess covering the floor.

"Kendall..." Finn said, "...kind of has an obsession with mustard."

_Kendall walked up to Finn. "Can you babysit my mustard while I go take a nap?" _

_"Uh..." _

_Kendall shoved crumpled mustard packets into Finn's hands and ran off. _

"Okay..." _  
_

"Yeah, he gets annoying."


	3. Bedtime and 12 - I mean, 8 Waffles

**I don't own glee or Julian Smith Waffles... **

* * *

_"Ma, how do you make a glass of juice?!" _

_"Ma, how do you change a diaper?!" _

_"Ma, there's a head above the sink in the bathroom!" _

_"Ma, I hit the head with a hammer and now there's glass everywhere!" _

_"Ma!" _

_"Ma!" _

_"Ma!" _

_"Ma!" _

"Kendy," Carole said, "I think it's bedtime."

"No, Ma!"

"Why not?"

"I'm still drinking my coffee!"

"Finn!" Carole yelled.

"What?" Finn replied from the kitchen.

"Why does he have coffee?"

"I didn't know he had coffee!"

"You were supposed to be watching him!"

"Too late now, I guess."

Carole sighed. "Good grief. , Kendall, let's just go upstairs and pretend like it's your bedtime. I'll tell you a story."

"Okay, Ma."

They walked upstairs and went to his bedroom. Carole walked to the dresser and asked, "Which pajami do you want?"

"I don't care."

She grabbed a camouflaged footie and approached him on his bed.

"No, Ma! I want my frog ones!"

"If you insist, honey." She dug the "correct" pajamas from the drawer. "These pajamies good?"

"Yeah, whatever. You don't have to ask me if they are good, because I would have worn anything you brought out."

Carole froze in anger for a moment after hearing what he had said, but after a second she resumed. "Let's get your clothes off now..."

She assisted the fussy kid in removing his outfit. She felt his diaper was warm, so she pulled a mat onto the bed and told him to sit.

"Ma, I can do it myself.," he told her.

She got the wipes and assisted him anyways.

"Ma, I don't want Elmo on my diaper," he insisted, "I want Big Bird! You got to remember that I have feelings, too."

She searched around in the bag for a diaper that met his requirements. "Okey dokey. Big Bird is on this one. Good?"

"Yes."

She opened the diaper, as he bitched at her.

"You know," Kendall whined, "Finn doesn't listen. He asks me what I want, but when I tell him, he doesn't listen."

"Ridiculous, ain't he?" She didn't agree with him just so he wouldn't complain. She truly, in her heart, agreed that Finn was ridiculous at times.

"Yes! _Finally_ someone that understands!"

"You got this?"

"Yes." He impressed her by taping the diaper onto himself properly, and standing from the bed.

"Good, Kendall! Now, let's get your pajamies on." She unzipped the giant pajama piece and held one foot out for him to step into. She managed to get him into the pajama without hearing him whine once.

She got his toothbrush and toothpaste, and watched him "do it himself," with a little assistance...

"Ready for bed?" she asked.

"I'm tired."

"I know you are."

"I want a story!"

"Okay, get on the bed. I'll get a book from the shelf."

* * *

I love Julian Smith Waffles!" Finn said to Carole. "Best thing ever!"

Carole sighed, "How much you want to bet that tomorrow, you'll tell me that it's 'so yesterday?'"

Finn walked out to the kitchen, and was shocked once he saw his brother at the table. He sat down. "That's a lot of waffles..."

Carole approached them with an empty box. "Kendy, you made all the waffles?"

"Yes," Kendall said, "I did."

"That isn't very nice. You could have asked us if we wanted any."

"No! If I give you the waffles then I won't have any!"

"I want two waffles," Finn said.

"Wha?! Y-You want _two_ of them?!" Kendall exclaimed, stunned at Finn's rather 'large' diet.

Finn reached over to the sticky clump and peeled two waffles away. "So, if I get two waffles..."

Kendall didn't approve what was going on. This was fucking evil!

Finn peeled two more waffles away to hand to Carole. "...And if Mom gets two waffles..."

Carole smiled, "...that leaves _eight_ waffles for you!"

"Ugh," Kendall grumbled, "I don't want eight waffles, I want _twelve_!"

"Okay," Carole said, "if you can be a good boy and eat _eight_ waffles, I will take you to the store and get you another box."

Kendall was so innocent. Why were they doing this to him? "I-I-I don't see why you guys get to have all the waffles."

Finn told him, "You have more waffles than me and Mom combined."

"They're mine! I got them from the freezer, stuffed them all in the toaster, and put 'em on my plate!" He glared at them in silence, then said, "You guys are being selfish."


End file.
